Reencuentro
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: -Debemos encontrar a Honoka y hacer que μ's regrese -Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte -Entonces debo dejarlo todo? que hay de Eli y de las demás -Lo se! pero si Honoka no está... -Hay un nuevo grupo de nueve y se que ellas podrán devolver a Honoka a lo que tanto ama, cantar y bailar -Te daré una oportunidad, si de ahí Honoka no quiere. -Ella no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotras
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

—¿En que tanto piensas, Maki? —preguntó su compañera de clases.

—En como el tiempo no perdona a uno.

Tras esa contestación la chica pelirroja tomó sus cosas y salió del salón de clases.

¿Por qué le contesto de esa manera? No lo sabía. Sólo quería despejar la mente. Olvidar que por un momento, ella no tenía que cargar un peso sobre sus hombros. Maldecía la hora en que nació primogénita. Tenía una fortuna, construida a base del trabajo de sus padres pero se sentía sola, en la preparatoria le iba bien, pero últimamente, su mente estaba divagando.

¿Sus amigas se habrán dado cuenta?

Lo más probable es que sí. Umi y Hanayo eran muy perspicaces y observadoras, por ende sabían que algo le estaba sucediendo. Movió la cabeza negando todo pensamiento y siguió caminando.

Tenía pensado no ir al club, quería quedarse debajo de algún árbol del patio trasero escondida, meditando sobre su situación. No es que no quisiera asumir la responsabilidad que tiene pero simplemente, no le apetecía tomar las riendas del hospital de su papá, ya que había abierto sus ojos demasiado tarde y ya no podría escapar.

Ella quería cantar aquellas canciones con sus amigas, verlas sonreír, quitarles un poco el peso de sus responsabilidades, tocar aquel hermoso piano, ver a Honoka con una hermosa sonrisa aquella que había perdido con el paso del tiempo, tocar en el famoso Tokyo Dome por segunda vez. Escuchar los gritos de sus fans, escuchar su nombre en el mítico Domo.

Camino por los lugares que se sabía de memoria. Conocía el instituto como la palma de su mano. Sabía que Hanayo y Rin se iban a preocupar, y Umi a enojarse porque no se iba aparecer, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

Ya nada tenía sentido en su vida, todo había cambiado cuando aquel pequeño deseo egoísta de su amiga de salvar la escuela se cumpliera. Pensamientos iban y venían, unos peores que otros; quería gritar y decir basta. Su otro yo la controlaba. Ese yo que Umi le enseño a como manejarlo en aquellas clases de concentración que le dió casi a fuerzas cuando tuviese una situación complicada.

 _Como en estos momentos..._

Al llegar al árbol entre casi escondido por algunos pequeños arbustos, se asombro de ver a su amiga, la que últimamente le preocupaba más que ella misma, Kousaka Honoka. La más infantil del grupo, o así es como la había catalogado junto con Nico y Rin, tan despreocupada e inmadura.

Notó algo raro en ella: estaba callada y su mirada perdida, se acercó hasta quedar casi a su lado, la ex-líder no se daba por enterada que había otra persona invadiendo su espacio personal o al menos, eso hacía creer.

—No te quedes ahí parada, Maki-chan. Ven y siéntate.

Maki lo hizo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El silencio invadía cada espacio que rodeaba a ambas chicas. Por un momento pensó que todo lo que estaba viviendo era mentira pero la realidad la golpeaba de tal manera, que hacía que viera que nada era producto de su imaginación, siempre fue fuerte, y en esos momentos no se dejaría vencer por algo mínimo.

Sus pensamientos viajaban ninguno se quedaba, y su alma tranquila hasta en ese momento, empezaría a inquietarse. No se imaginaba que la situación empezaría a salirse de control. Que tal vez, el mañana sería tarde y que lo que una vez soñó no se haría realidad.

Porque ya nada estaba bajo su control. Ella no controlaba el destino, el destino la controlaba a ella a su antojó. Cerró los ojos, buscando alivio para su inquieto y adolorido corazón, buscaba paz mas no la hallaba.

El móvil sonaba con insistencia. No contesto ni una sola llamada, ni siquiera miro quien era la persona que llamaba con insistencia no le importaba, cerró sus ojos y puso su mente en blanco, se dejo llevar por la brisa que removía tiernamente sus cabellos rojizos. Su corazón latía para su gusto demasiado lento como si en cualquier momento se fuera a detener.

Quería llorar, pero no podía.

Quería gritar, pero algo se lo impedía.

—Supongo que no tienes planeado ir al club ni asistir a las siguientes horas de clases, ¿verdad, Maki-chan?

—¿Cómo es que adivinas?

—Intuición, querida amiga. Intuición, ¿o tal vez sea porque te conozco desde hace poco más de un año?

—¿Tu... vas hacer lo mismo?

—Si…

Kousaka Honoka se había convertido en una estudiante modelo, al igual que sus senpais, pero cuando se proponía las cosas cuando quería llegar al objetivo, se empeñaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo. Pero eso fue hace dos años. Ahora, ella era diferente una Honoka que dejó de ser ingenua, despreocupada e infantil. ¿Qué pasó para que cambiara tanto? Ella tenía un secreto, uno que lo llevaba guardado con mucho recelo. Ni siquiera sus amigas de la infancia lo sabían. ¿Para qué preocuparlas?

La ex-lider jamás se imagino que aquella experiencia le cambiaría la vida. Y la perspectiva de la vida, del mundo real, fue aquella que la llevo a conocer otro mundo, uno el cual sus amigas no lo conocían y no querían que lo hicieran. ¿ _Se puede ser más idiota cuando se esta enamorada_? Al parecer sí.

Todo en la vida es posible se acomodó un poco en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos. Aquellos azulados como el mismo cielo que tanto cautivaban, ya no tenían brillo, y estaban apagados.

Maki contrastaba notablemente con Honoka. Ambas demostraban sus personalidades, al momento de usar sus palabras, canciones y uniformes, o eso es ahora. Mientras la pelirroja usaba su uniforme bien puesto, el moño rojo en su lugar y bien acomodando; la pelijengibre tenía el saco desabotonado y el moño verde apenas sobrepuesto

Sentadas bajo la sombra del árbol, aquél hermoso y frondoso árbol que había vivido con ellas sus experiencias, ambas pensaban que sus vidas habían cambiado notablemente. Ya no reían, estaban más serias, y en el instituto, la parte académica era exelente para cierta pelirroja, y muy buena para la pelijengibre. ¿Lo hacían por llamar la atención de ambas chicas que le gustaban? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Aquello no se sabrá jamás, y ellas no estaban dispuestas a confesar la verdad.

Si algo molestaba a Maki, era el hospital de su padre.

En algún momento pensó que sería su primo el que asumiría el cargo de aquel negocio familiar de la gran familia Nishikino. Él pasaba más tiempo ahí que ella, pero al final las cosas no salieron como se tenía previsto. No sabía si tendría que dejar de tocar el piano, lo más probable es que así sea, para adentrarse por completo en el mundo de los negocios y de la medicina. Estaba dolida por esa decisión, pero no quedaba más remedio.

—¡Maki! ¡Honoka! —Umi y Kotori las llamaron, apenas las encontraron, se habían saltado clases y no habían ido al club.

—¿Si? —la pelirroja ni se inmuto en abrir sus ojos amatista.

—¿Se pueden saber por qué no han ido a clases ni han ido al club?

—Oh Umi-chan pareces nuestra madre regañándonos —contesto con simpleza, Honoka—. Simplemente… no nos apetecía ir para allá, aquí estamos bien, eso es todo.

Umi estaba más que sorprendida al igual que Kotori, ella jamás le había contestado asi. En los ojos azules de Honoka, había cierto brillo de tristeza y de perversión. ¿Dónde había quedado la Honoka infantil? ¿Qué fue lo que ella vivió, para que sea otra? Nadie sabría esas respuestas, sus amigas simplemente se sentaron junto al par, y no dijeron ni una sola palabra más. Dejaron que el viento moviera suavemente sus cabellos, y que la brisa, besara sus rostros.

Así quedaron las cuatro, sentadas debajo de aquel árbol, sin saber que el destino les tenía una sorpresa guardada, para ellas y para sus tres amigas mayores que ya no estaban a su lado.

La vida es de sacrificios. Debes dejar de hacer tus deseos, para cumplir a toda costa, los deseos del otro.

 _Familia_ , siempre será familia, hasta que alguien, con valor, rompe la cadena para ser feliz.

.

.

.

Hola chicos hace tiempo que no subo ni actualizo nada jajajaja hasta yo mismo lo entiendo pero bueno

muy poco se acordaran "la verdad no lo creo" de este que solo subí tres capítulos y lo borré todo porque vieron NozoNico y me empezaron a criticar y decir cosas muy feas "-soy un poco, mucho muy sentimental-" :'v

" _en esos tiempos todavía no aceptaban cualquier ship que no fuera NicoMaki, KotoUmi y NozoEli"_

y pues me sentí mal lo borré y ya tenía todo completo :v pero mi hermano y un amigo me animaron a volverlo a subir espero que me den su apoyo ya está completo así que será cada semana el capítulo uwu


	2. Chapter 2

_Pues aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, si se que es un poco confuso, toda la historia será confusa ya que habran momentos, de se hable de Eli, como de Maki y porque no un poco de secretos entre las demás._

 _si tienen dudas no se preocupen y pregunten, pero_ _ **ojo**_ _no habrá spoiler xd sobre los ships puede haber NicoMaki, HonoMaki o incluso UmiMaki de acuerdo a como vaya avanzando la historia, soy multishiper fan, no tengo un preferido hahaha..._

 _No los entretengo más y empezamos_

.

.

.

 **Love Live School Idol Project** _ **no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos autores/creadores, sólo escribo para mi gusto y entretenimiento personal.**_

.

 **Cap 1**

.

 _Un año antes de la graduación de Eli Nozomi y Nico_

.

"A veces, los sueños no están para cumplirse." Eli pensaba en eso detenidamente mientras los últimos tonos y versos sonaban dentro del auditorio.

Las chicas de la preparatoria Otonoki, estaban emocionadas escuchando algunasí canciones de μ's. Ese era su último año en el instituto y cada una de sus amigas ponía lo mejor de sí mismas para obtener una graduación merecida e inolvidable para ellas.

Después de todo habían acordado ir a la misma universidad idea de Honoka, así dentro de poco Eli, Nozomi y Nico harían el examen de ingreso a la universidad, y no todas estaban preparadas para decirles adiós, por si tomaban caminos distintos llegada la hora de la graduación.

Como el caso de Eli, tal pareciera que su padre tiene previsto mandarla a estudiar fuera de Japón e irse a Rusia para que asuma la presidencia de la empresa y de aquellas escuelas donde enseñan ballet, nada estaba seguro, pero a medida que pasaba los días, esa posibilidad se acentuaba cada vez más. Y la chica de ascendencia rusa no quería irse de su amado país, ni alejarse de cierta pelimorada, de esa chica astuta y escurridiza que tanto ama.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuando fue que se enamoro de esa chica y _madre_ del grupo. Pero de algo estaba segura: no la veía como una simple amiga. Movió en forma negativa la cabeza, como aclarando sus locas ideas, y se concentro en cantar la estrofa de la canción que le correspondía de aquella presentación. Cualquiera que las viera, diría que tenían futuro dentro del mundo musical. Y si, la única que veía esto era Hanayo ya que una empresa se había fijado en ella y le dieron una oportunidad apenas se graduará de Otonoki, ¿Entonces por qué no usar esa influencia para darse a conocer?

El señor Ayase estaba en contra de esa idea. Y como si leyese la mente de su hija mayor, le había advertido que su función era la de ser una "presidenta y directora respetable" de la escuela tanto aquí como en Rusia, y que ella como ejemplo del mismo, sólo debe enfocarse en mantener la escuela en la cima; por ende, cantar cosas de jóvenes descarriados, no sería permitido. Aquella rubia no decía nada, pero se estaba cansando de la forma de ser de su padre. Él dejó de ser quien era, para convertirse en un hombre amargado.

 _Adiós a los momentos familiares._

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a cantar y moverse un poco más rápido, provocando que sus amigas también incrementaran el ritmo, Umi se extraño por el cambio repentino de su amiga y después de la presentación hablaría con ella los padres de las chicas estaban ahí, el señor Ayase la observaba con un poco de molestia como cantaba y se movia con poca gracia su hija mayor, la señora Ayase, en cambio, se mostraba preocupaba por la reacción que pudieran tener esos dos ya que chocaban notablemente.

La señora Ayase estaba consciente del ambiente que se había formado dentro de su hogar desde que su esposo cambió. No quería imaginarse la reacción de su hija si ella se enteraba que apenas se graduara, se iría de Japón para estudiar la carrera de negocios. El pecho le dolía, porque ambos eran personas importantes en su vida. El primero es su esposo, con el cual ha compartido una vida llena de altos y bajos y por el otro lado estaba su hija mayor aquella que le ha dado alegrías como momentos memorables dignos de la familia Ayase ambos tenían su carácter y se enfrentaban.

Desde que llegó esa escuela de danza siendo la nueva competencia del de su familia, su marido había cambiado mucho dejando de ser alegre, bromista, y ya no pasaba tiempo con sus hijas.

A Eli, el brillo de sus ojos azules, se había apagado se volvieron más fríos, su sonrisa ya no estaba a la orden del día, era otra un zombi que sólo obedecía las ordenes de su marido, y muy en contra de su voluntad, sólo lo hacía por ser la primogénita de los Ayase y porque en el fondo, ya había perdido la batalla contra su esposo Eli Ayase había tirado todo, incluido sus sueños.

Honoka salió al escenario, una vez terminada la presentación de μ's. Habló un poco del grupo, y enseguida prosiguió a presentar a cada una de sus amigas con una sonrisa ¿finjida? tal vez, nadie lo notaba, así que cuando le tocó el turno a la rusa, ella alzó la mirada, y con la mano alzada sus dedos se juntaron haciendo que en su mano derecha se hiciera un puño cerrado. Su mirada azulada, antes alegre, ahora sólo mostraba su opacidad, fría y gélida Estaba apagada.

Honoka la chica que había llegado a ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil aviso de la última canción que sería tocada. La misma, que cerraba una magnifica presentación de las chicas que aquel mítico nombre las hizo conocerse y formar un lazo, llamado μ's.

Y que al mismo tiempo, sería su despedida como grupo de school Idols.

.

Al terminar el evento, Eli salió del auditorio, no quería estar ahí un segundo más, no quería dejar ver sus sentimientos, aquellos que estaban revueltos dentro de su ser, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Nozomi, si la veía estaba más que segura que se le declararía dejando saber así que dentro de su corazón había amor hacia la chica, no deseaba que Nozomi se enterara de que ella estaba enamorada, y que ese era su despedida como integrante del grupo.

—¡Mierda! —murmuro ofuscada, cuando se tocó todos los bolsillos del saco que llevaba puesto, y no encontró ni un solo cigarrillo.

Las chicas llevaban puesto un uniforme de marinero sencillo junto con su gabardina blanca, y en vez de llevar sus listones traían puestos corbatas con sus colores representativos, ella llevaba su sombrero de capitan y el pelo suelto. Todas estaban bien vestidas, excepto ella. Tenía el nudo de la corbata floja casi suelta y la gabardina sobrepuesta. Su flequillo caía rebeldemente sobre su frente, ocultando así, sus ojos azules sin vida. Se metió las manos en el bolsillos y continúo caminando, estaba en el jardín del instituto yendo a su refugio el cual iba casi todos los días, después de cada ensayo.

—¡Elichika! —oyó la voz de su padre, llamándola con furia contenida. Ella siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención a ello —¡Ayase Elichika! ¡Ponme atención cuando te esté hablando!

Ayase se volteó a ver la figura de su padre, el cual estaba molesto y se estaba conteniendo, eso lo sabía, porque se le notaba. Alzó una ceja, curvo sus labios, queriendo imitar a una sonrisa, y se lo quedo viendo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo muy mal hecho.

—Si vienes a joderme con la misma vaina que ya me sé, no te hubieses molestado en seguirme, tengo muy en claro tus intenciones y tus deseos, "padre" —se giró para quedar de espalda a él, y empezar su caminata —. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme de perseguir? Quiero estar sola.

Y lo dejó ahí, parado en la mitad del jardín, tragándose su rabia.

Eli ya no era la misma. Maldecía cada segundo esa escuela de ballet que tenía su padre, y maldecía aún más, a los dueños de esa escuela rival. Su padre cambió cuando su competencia llegó a instalarse a la ciudad y se encerró aún más, cuando el rival empezó a llevarse a los buenos artistas y bailarines del Ayase Prisemund. Por un momento pensó en Nozomi. Aquella juguetona e inteligente, le hubiese hablado de la manera más sutil, para que no se dejara llevar por aquellos sentimientos que oscurecían su noble corazón.

¿Le hubiese hecho casi de igual manera?

Puede ser que sí, como puede ser que no.

Depende.

Llegó al árbol, aquel árbol el más lejano del patio, se sentó quedando arrimada en el tronco del árbol, y cerró sus ojos. A veces tenía pensamientos, un poco suicidas: quedar colgada del techo de algún edificio viejo, pegarse un tiro con un arma silenciosa, cortarse las muñecas: encerrada en el baño, inhalar monóxido de carbono, tomar un coctel de pastillas anti-depresivas, había una gama de posibilidades, y ninguna había pasado desapercibido por ella.

Sólo la detenían ellas.

Sua mejores amigas, aquellas que le habían mostrado un mundo nuevo.

Pero por quien lo hacía más era por ella, por aquella chica de grandes proporciones, de aquella chica pelimorada que tanto amaba.

Nozomi se había quedado un rato más en el escenario hablando con Honoka y Nico, estaba contenta porque la presentación había salido bien, y al público le había gustado, pero por otro lado estaba su mejor amiga llevaba ya tiempo con la mirada apagada, cantaba como siempre si, pero le faltaba aquél sentimiento, pero acorde al ritmo de las canciones ya no daba signos de seguir bailando, en las prácticaa ya no les enseñaba con entusiasmo que tanto le caracterizaba, y que le había enamorado de a poco.

Puede que su personalidad juguetona podía llegar a sorprender a muchos, pues a pesar del grado de confianza que tenía con la rubia, no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos. Más lo hacía por el miedo a perder la amistad de años construía con tanto esfuerzo. ¿Y si no era correspondida? ¿Acaso Eli también era lo que ella era? Movió la cabeza suavemente, llamando la atención de sus dos amigas.

—¿Todo bien, Nozomi-chan? —preguntó Honoka un tanto preocupada.

—Sí, Honoka-chan, todo bien.

Pero Nico intuía que no era cierto tal vez Nozomi se encontraba en ese estado por su amiga, o en otros casos por los sentimientos seguramente apenas descubiertos. Lo cierto era que por más hubiese querido ayudarla aconsejándole, no hubiese podido porque ella también se encontraba en el mismo predicamento. Y lo de ella era más serio, y porque no decirlo, un poco más grave.

Enamorarse de una chica que era todo lo contrario a ella no era bien visto ni tampoco permitido para la familia de ella. Peor si se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Nishikino Maki. Pero el caso en ese momento, era Nozomi y Eli, ambas tenían cierta lejanía, y casi ya no se pasaban palabra. ¿Qué pasó entre ellas? Cuando ellas se estaban presentando pudo observar a cierta distancia hacia el público presente que estaban los padres de sus amigas todos con caras sonrientes y llenas de orgullo pero a quien pudo notar más fue a uno de ellos, el señor Ayase y no se lo veía tan contento de estar ahí.

Y no estaba tan lejos de su percepción.

—… bueno, no deberían preocuparse por la presentación de nuestra graduación, si cantan ustedes como lo hicieron ahora, estoy segura de que saldrán mucho mejor —las palabras de Nozomi, provocaron que Nico regresara a la realidad —¿Verdad, Nicochi?

—Por supuesto, confío en ellas después de todo estuvieron bajo mis cuidados especiales Nico~

Pero esa respuesta quedó en el aire, y no demostró ninguna seguridad Nico no estaba pensando en la graduación ni en la presentación de las demás. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a dos personas: Nozomi y Eli.

.

.

Eli estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, y siempre iba a aquel árbol a meditar. Eso lo sabía Nico porque la observaba. No sabía que tan profundos eran sus problemas, pues la rubia optó por refugiarse en sí misma, y no decirle a nadie lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Nico por ser su amiga, su compañera y porque no decirlo también la consideraba como su hermana se daba cuenta y lo intuía, y estaba consciente, que ese último año sería el principio del fin del grupo llamado μ's.

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre los presentes, y notaba como el ambiente se aligeraba de a poco, por la partida del señor Ayase, minutos antes.

Nico y el resto de las chicas no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo es el padre de Eli, lo lógico era que si tenía una escuela de ballet y su hija era una buena bailarina y tenía formada un grupo, las patrocine, pero se equivocaban El señor Ayase tenía otros planes para con ella.

Maki había salido del auditorio casi corriendo, su corazón latía con fuerza, sólo por el hecho de estar cerca de su amada senpai, se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta, y tenía muy en claro que el amor que podían tener ambas, era prohibido. Y mal visto por la sociedad, Maki por ser hija y heredera del imperio que construyeron la familia Nishikino, debía tener muy en contra de su voluntad una imagen que mantener, y una reputación.

A veces pensaba, cómo fue que todo empezó, y cómo fue que todo se desarrolló, sin que se diera cuenta. Su corazón le dolía hasta el punto de llorar, encerrada en su cuarto, sin que nadie supiera que le sucedía. Y estaba consciente, que no era la única que sufría de aquella manera. Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Nozomi y Eli también lo hacían, a su manera, pero lo hacían.

¿Nadie se percataba que ellas estaban a punto de tener un colapso?

¿Sus padres no se percataban que ellas no estaban ahí para cumplir sus sueños frustrados?

.

.

 _Gracias por su apoyo :D_


End file.
